


Minnie

by illbeyourbatman



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbatman/pseuds/illbeyourbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine and Dodger after the birth of baby Minnever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minnie

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write this after that episode just to make me feel better.
> 
> I own nothing.

He had never seen anything so perfect. Looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms, he couldn't believe that she was actually here. He had known for months that she was coming obviously, he had seen Maxine's stomach grow rounder as each day went by but to actually be holding her in his arms was surreal. He couldn't believe anyone could be so small.

"Hello." He murmured down to the slumbering baby before casting his eyes over to Maxine, who was thankfully still asleep. "You might not know who I am but I have been looking forward to meeting you for a while now."

He paused as if waiting for her reaction before laughing quietly, still stroking his finger over her tiny hand.

"I want to tell you that you are going to be the most loved little girl in the world with the mummy you've got, you really lucked out with her. She's so strong and brave and loves with all of her heart." Dodger said kissing her hat covered hair. "And I should know because you're mummy loves me and if I play my cards right I'm hoping to be you're daddy."

The baby stirred in his arms before going back to sleep, he took it as quiet acceptance.

"Now I can't promise that I'll be a good dad but I can promise that I will always be here for you and you're mum, just like I will always love you both." Dodger whispered. "How does that sound? Good? Good, cause I've got to tell you, I'm bricking it but don't tell you're mum."

Dodger glanced up just to make sure Maxine was still asleep.

"I think we should come to some sort of deal, I will try to talk you're mum out of calling you Minnie if you promise to take it easy on me when you're a teenager, deal? That mean's no boy's or parties OK? Cause If you look anything like you're mother then I'm going to be beating the boys away."

The baby remained unmoved.

"You drive a hard bargain," He cooed. "I promise to take you to Disney Land before you're fifth birthday?"

Not so much as a whimper.

"How about I promise to try my hardest to get your mother to marry me." He said nervously. "I know that after her last wedding I might have to wait a long time but that's what I really want, Your mummy, you and me to be a family. Would you like that?"

"Yeah?" He asked when the baby yawned. "Well that's what's I want as well, so when you're old enough we're both going to have to use our sad faces to get your mum to agree, deal? I'm talking big pout's here maybe some tears in the eyes the lot."

The baby started crying making Dodger laugh. "Yeah just like that."

"Hey, hey it's OK," He cooed standing up as gentle as he could as he awkwardly held the baby. "How about we talk names? Cause I like Emma, what do you think?" If anything she seemed to cry harder. "OK! OK! Emma is a no go, What about Chloë? Grace? Hannah? Rachel?"

"Her names Minnie." He heard over the crying. "Of course she's crying when you're calling her everything but.

Dodger smiled turning to Maxine. "Well we thought we'd keep our option's open, didn't we princess?"

"How is she?" Maxine asked sitting up and holding out her hands for her daughter. "Has the doctor been round?"

"She is perfect," Dodger said kissing her head as he handed her to her mother. "Just like her mum."

"Yeah I look so good right now." Maxine rolled her eyes gazing lovingly down at the crying baby.

"You always look good."

Maxine smiled. "I do don't I?" She teased.

"I think you're mum is a little bit full of herself, isn't she Minnie?"

"None," Maxine said to the baby. "You need to learn early that mummy is always right and dodger, dodger is a man and they are hardly ever right but we keep them around cause they look pretty."

"Charming." Dodger laughed. "Don't you be listening to her, she's talking rubbish."

Maxine made a face at the baby as if to say 'See what did I tell you'

"Sorry to interrupt but visiting time is almost up." A nurse said coming into their little private room. "If dad want's to stay we can have a cot made up for him?"

"Oh I'm n-"

"That would be great, thank you." Maxine smiled cutting Dodger off.

The nurse just smiled at them before walking off.

"See that just proves mummy right."

"That just proves that mummy is bossy."

"I am." Maxine admitted. "But you aren't getting away that easily, is he Minnie? Nope he's stuck with us for life now." She cooed.

Dodger just smiled looking down at his two girls knowing he'd never be able to leave them. They where his family.


End file.
